


Spirit Animals Summer Writing Challenge 2020

by PlusUltraPhantomThief



Category: Spirit Animals - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlusUltraPhantomThief/pseuds/PlusUltraPhantomThief
Relationships: Abeke/Shane, Conor/Worthy, Rollan/Meilin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Spirit Animals Summer Writing Challenge 2020

Meilin enjoyed waking up before the first light and strolling around the grounds of Greenhaven. While some people might groan at the thought of being awake at this time Meilin made it a habit to sleep at a reasonable time each night, unlike the others. After all, she had always been more of a morning person. Meilin released Jhi, who also appreciated the subtle beauty Greenhaven possessed in the silence of the early morning when everyone was asleep. Meilin lightly stepped into the courtyard, dew spraying her shoes as she trudged across the grass. She sat down on a creaky wooden bench on the other end of the courtyard. It was her favorite spot to sit since it gave her a slight view of Greenhaven’s botanical gardens through the windows of the corridor. She sighed, breathing in the cool summer air. Jhi plopped down next to her and did the same. Finally. Peace and quiet-

“Yo! Meilin,” A voice rang out that she immediately recognized as Rollan’s.

“Rollan, is that you? What on Erdas are you doing up this early?” Meilin smirked. “It’s rare to see your face before noon.”

Rollan huffed in mock annoyance. “Okay, first of all, you’re in no place to judge my ordinary sleep schedule. News flash- 5 am is not a normal time to wake up.” He moved closer and flopped onto the bench right next to her. “Secondly, I should ask you the same question, my lady panda.”

“That nickname is so stupid,” Meilin said, turning away to hide just how heavily she was blushing, much to Rollan’s apparent amusement. “Anyway, I like waking up early,” She huffed.

“Wow... I can’t imagine being awake this early by choice. Remember two days ago when I was on night patrol duty?”

“How could I forget?” Meilin muttered. “You complained about it for hours.”

“Yeah, well I had a good reason! My sleep schedule is still messed up because of it!”

Meilin rolled her eyes. “That explains why you’re awake, but not why you’re still here disturbing my peace and quiet.”

Rollan put his hand on his chest and gasped in such an overly dramatic manner that Meilin had to stop herself from rolling her eyes yet again.

“How cruel, my lady! I just might shed a tear.”

“Go ahead, just don’t make too much noise.”

Rollan crossed his arms sullenly. “You know, people never believe that we’re dating because you’re always so cold to me.”

Meilin nearly laughed until she noticed Rollan’s expression. Being around Rollan for so many years helped her be able to always get a glimpse of his true feelings. For example, the slight falter in his grin was probably a sign that she should stop the teasing for now.

“Do you…” Meilin glanced at him tenderly. “Want me to tell people that we're an item or something?”

Rollan snorted. “Nah, it’s okay. I’m fine with just being your stunningly handsome arm candy.”

Meilin inadvertently let out a rather high-pitched giggle, and then stopped herself immediately. Meilin was a warrior. Meilin was a Hero of Erdas. Meilin did not **giggle**.

“Y-you-” Meilin turned away, bright red. “You heard nothing!”

“No…” Rollan flashed her a shit-eating grin. “I definitely heard _something_.”

Rollan eyed her unamused expression with endearment. “Don’t worry… That was adorable.”

“I know. That’s the problem!” Meilin scowled.

Chuckling, Rollan laid his arm around Meilin’s shoulders and they sat there in peaceful silence for a moment. It was nice to have a person around that you don’t need to talk to, but you can just enjoy their company. Contented, Meilin looked around the courtyard and spotted Jhi, who had fallen asleep on the grass. Typical…

As Meilin saw the slightest tinge of orange in the sky, she nudged Rollan gently. “Hey, have you ever been to the botanical gardens?”

“No, I never got around to it. What’s so special about a bunch of flowers anyway?”

Meilin rolled her eyes and stood up, taking Rollan's hand and pulling him along. She led him through the cold, dimly lit corridor and through another door which revealed a beautiful garden.

“Woah.” Rollan stopped dead in his tracks.

Meilin couldn’t help but smile as she watched Rollan stare in awe at the bright, vibrantly colored snapdragons, lilies, hydrangeas, and even more flowers that she didn’t know the name of despite her “fancy tutors.”

Meilin turned to face Rollan, taking his other hand in her own. “Y-you know I love you, right?” She whispered sheepishly.

“I’ve never doubted it for a moment.” Rollan leaned in, pressing his lips to hers just as the sun began to rise, hues of orange and pink lighting up the sky.

Despite all of the hardships they had faced in their lives, perfect moments like these seemed to make it all worth it


End file.
